A sun visor for motor vehicles is represented in European Patent Publication EP 0 562 085 B1, which has a hollow sun visor body embodied as a blow-molded body. A securing spring for receiving a portion of the sun visor shaft is located in one corner area of the sun visor body. A tub-shaped depression for receiving a mirror is located in one broad side of the sun visor body. The sun visor body is surrounded by a sheath-like exterior cover. So that the sun visor body of the known sun visor is given a great mechanical sturdiness, the interior, oppositely located sides of the sun visor body are provided with a plurality of stiffening ribs which face the interior of the sun visor body and which have been produced by stamping from the direction of the exterior of the sun visor body, wherein every rib is hollow and fixes a small bore on the exterior surface of the corresponding side of the sun visor body. The visible openings in the sun visor body formed by the ribs are covered by the sheath-like cover.